warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
~Clans Long Forgotten~
'''DISCLAIMER - READ BELOW TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY''' Hello! "Clans Long Forgotten" is a fanfiction depicting the life of the forest cats from the very first book (Into The Wild) if there were no clans. Instead, the forest cats still exist, whether it be in small groups, in large packs, or completely alone. What would change? Who would die? Will this help the forest cats triumph over the land, or will it only pull them all into shreds trying? Read below to find out! I hope you like it :) CHAPTER 1: THE ROGUES Rusty awoke grudgingly as his twoleg owner shifted him up with his foot. The large creature wailed something that Rusty simply couldn't comprehend, and followed the twoleg over to his food bowl. The bowl made a loud ''CLINK! ''as the twoleg filled the bowl with bland, brown pellets. Nothing new, nothing special. Rusty lazily plopped over in front of the bowl and began eating the sad excuse for food. ''This can't possibly be what those twolegs consider food, can it? ''Rusty thought to himself. Nonetheless, he finished eating in a few good minutes. Right on routine, Rusty walked out of his little cat-door, and the small, irritating bell on his collar jingled. Boy, did Rusty hate that bell. He trotted onto the fence that divided two twoleg nests, and waited for his best friend Smudge to pounce up on the other side. While waiting, Rusty peered across the other side of the lawn and into the forest. A shiver almost immediately went down his spine. The horrifying stories that Rusty was told about cats in the forest killing each other for their own amusement, about how they would eat each other just to stay alive, and even how they would kill their own family members to establish that they were alpha... And yet, Rusty knew that even the forest life would be much better than his bland, ever-so-slowly ending, current life. While staring in the dark woods, Smudge pounced up onto the fence. "What are you looking at, Rust?" Smudge asked, his little ears twitching. Rusty jolted up and fell off of the fence in sudden fear. He shook his fur and licked his paw in embarrassment. "How many times did I tell you not to sneak up on me like that?!" Rusty snapped, hopping back onto the fence. "Sheesh, sorry. But you didn't answer my question!" Smudge repeated. Rusty quickly glanced back at the forest. "It.. It was nothing. I was just looking at the view." Rusty replied. Smudge's small yellow eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me you were thinking about the forest again...!" Smudge cried. Rusty sighed. "It's just that, don't you think there's more out there than just sitting in these twoleg nests?" he said. "I just want to know what's out there... to see if the rumors are true." Smudge looked away. "You couldn't possibly be interested in living with those crazed savages, could you?" He whispered. "Maybe. I'd have to see the place for myself." Rusty answered, licking his bright orange fur. Smudge scoffed. "Well, maybe you'll also see hedgehogs fly if you think you're going to come back alive!" He retorted, jumping off of the fence. Rusty suddenly felt a pang of guilt. "I just can't live like this anymore..." Rusty silently whispered, knowing that Smudge couldn't hear him. Rusty eventually jumped off of the fence and walked alongside the forest borderline, hoping that maybe he'd spot a mouse or a shrew. ''I've always wanted to find a shrew...'' he thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard a small crinkle in the bushes nearby. ''A mouse! It just has to be a mouse!'' Rusty quietly tip-toed to the bushes where he had heard the noise, and waited for another movement. And, before he knew it, he heard another, far louder bustle. Just as Rusty was about to leap, however, a large figure jumped up from the bushes and landed on top of him. Rusty screeched in shock, and began clawing at whatever was attacking him. The figure was much stronger and larger than him, and nipped at Rusty's small, fragile ear. Finally, the figure jumped off, and Rusty was able to make out a good view of whatever it was. To Rusty's surprise, it wasn't a shadowy monster. A blue-furred, beautiful fluffy she-cat with ice-blue eyes stood before Rusty. She hissed at him, and was clearly about to leap again the second that Rusty dared to even flinch. After a good moment of staring at eachother, Rusty finally built up the courage to speak. "Who... Who are you?" He gasped. The she-cat stared at him and began to ease a bit. "Come out guys, this one is safe!" She yelled into the bushes. Almost instantly, four other cats flooded from the shrubs. A small, gray tabby cat, about the same age as Rusty, stood next to the she-cat. Along with him came a larger, dark-red cat with black splotches and mesmerizing orange eyes. Finally, a huge, dark-brown tabby cat with amber eyes cautiously tip-toed out of the shrubs with a sleek, gorgeous tortoiseshell cat with warm, topped with warm topaz eyes and a lithe tail. "I am Blue." The she-cat finally answered. She pointed towards the grey tabby cat and said "That is Stripes. The brown tom is Tiger, the tortoiseshell beauty is Spot, and this," She paused while turning towards the dark-red cat, "This is Red." Rusty took a good look at all of the cats. He could sense a small purr coming from Tiger, and his warm amber eyes shined. "Who are you?" Spot asked. Even her voice sounded heavenly. "I-I'm Rusty." He found himself choking on his own words trying to reply to the beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat. "Rusty," Gray scoffed. "What kind of name is that? You look like a Lion." "Or Fire!" Red interrupted, observing, Rusty's fiery-orange fur. "Fire.. I like that. You're Fire to me." Spot laughed. While Rusty didn't like the idea of having his name forcefully changed, he did like the name Fire far better than Rusty. "Follow us," Blue said, standing up and slowly walking back towards the forest. "There's so much more to see!". Rusty suddenly came to a halt. ''Leave everything? Right now? Never come back?'' He thought to himself. Everything was so sudden... Spot whipped across him with her soft, sleek tail. "Cummon', how bad can it be?" She smiled, jumping next to Blue. Rusty, or Fire, took a deep breath and paused for a moment. ''This is what I wanted.'' He thought once again, and took one paw-step into the forest with the new group. CHAPTER 2: Trees and Bees The forest seemed to stretch on for miles. The group had only been walking for about 10 minutes, and the rugged terrain and steep hills already made Fire's paws ache. "Where are we going?" He tiredly asked. Blue turned around and snapped, "Somewhere. Now stop complaining." The retort made Fire feel very embarrassed, especially upon seeing Spot and Red laughing at his annoyance. Rather than talking, Fire looked out at the horizon. The beautiful, towering trees with their silky leafs had Fire hypnotized. He could hear sparrows and the trickling of nearby streams. ''This is nothing like how Smudge described the forest!'' Fire silently concluded while staring at the grass and bushes. Finally, after what felt like years, Blue signaled the group to stop in a small gorge. "Get down! I hear someone." Suddenly, Fire became terrified. Who can they hear that Fire couldn't? What if it was a mindless savage that was going to kill them all with one sharp swipe of a claw? Fire's fur fluffed up. "Over there!" Spot whispered, pointing her ears towards a rock. In the distance, Fire could see a fluffy, large white tom racing carefully across the forest floor with something inbetween his jaws. "Should we attack?" Red whispered, looking at Blue. "...No." She eventually answered. "Tiger, go follow him and see where he goes. We can raid his shelter for food." Tiger bounced up in excitement. "Finally, some real action!" He meowed, as he raced across the forest floor. The group of cats eased and Spot began kicking at the leafs surrounding the gorge, revealing moss beds and unfamiliar herbs. "This," Blue announced in triumph, "is our camp. Small, but cozy, we like to say." Spot rolled around in one of the small moss beds, while Grey and Red played with a large bone from some sort of animal. Fire began scanning the gorge. A small brook divided the rocky shelter, and huge, great oak trees surrounded the gorge, making it almost invisible to outsiders. the rocks that made up the gorge glistened with tiny shards of quartz and dew, and the crevices near the bottom made it a perfect storing-spot for herbs. But what really surprised Rusty was the constant bustling life. He could hear squirrels, birds, and mice scurrying everywhere around him. Tiger quickly returned with a sparrow in his jaws. "I've tracked his scent. He's not far, and he's still alone. We'll be able to take him down easily," Tiger announced, puffing his fur in pride. "I also managed to catch this." He dropped the sparrow in what seemed like a pile of dead animals and bones. The sight sickened Fire. Spot, noticing his disgust, sat next to him and spoke, "That's the fresh kill pile. If you ever want to eat anything, just grab from there!". Fire, although still disgusted by the sight of the pile, saw this as his first opportunity to eat a mouse! He bounced up like a kit and skipped to the fresh kill pile. To his dismay, however, there were no mice, no shrews, no nothing! Fire frowned and drooped down to the ground like melted snow. Spot, still ever-so optimistic, bounced up to him and said, "Don't worry, Fire. There's not much food now, but we just need to go hunting!" Fire's spirit lit up once again and replied, "When can we go?". Spot smiled and chirped, "We can go right now; follow me!" And sprung to her paws, racing to the top of the gorge. Fire immediately followed. Fire noticed Spot breathing in the air and her ears perked up. ''What is she doing...'' Fire silently questioned. But then, Spot's tail darted toward a birch tree and began slowly tiptoeing. "Mouse," she whispered. "Keep down and be quiet, and you can catch it if you want." ''Finally, my first time catching a mouse!'' Fire silently cheered. He followed Spot's exact movements and not soon after, he too noticed the mouse eating some sort of red berry. His stomach growled like a lion just thinking about getting his claws into the thing. Spot signaled for him to copy her moves. She first crouched down really low, almost as though she was sinking into the forest floor. "Now just propel yourself from that log and pounce on it!" She whispered so quietly that Fire barely heard her command. ''This is my time...'' Fire breathed and jumped onto the log. Everything was going so good until... The bell on his collar! The ear deafening bell ringed louder than Fire could have ever imagined, and the noise forced the mouse to instinctively spring off. "Fox dung!" Fire spat, kicking and clawing the ground. "This collar is going to be the death of me. I just know it!" Spot laughed and twirled her lithe tail around him. "It's okay, Fire. We'll get that thing off somehow. How about we hunt something easier, something that can't run away." Fire's ears perked up in interest. Spot, without waiting for question, spoke, "Like honey! See that big glob in that tree up there?" Spot pointed her tail at a gigantic oak tree that seemed to stretch on into the sky forever. However, Fire located what Spot was talking about. A huge, yellow... thing was attached to the tree like a tick, and it made a strange buzzing noise. "Even though it stings, if you kick that thing hard enough, honey pours out of it! I'll climb up, I just need you to catch the honeycombs." Spot instructed while clawing at the base of the tree. "Be careful!" Fire yelled nervously. ''Is this she-cat insane?'' However, before Fire knew it, Spot was kicking and biting at whatever that thing was. "Mousedung!" She yowled, and Fire assumed that she was getting stung. He bit his tongue trying not to climb up and save her, but he knew well that if he followed his instinct, he would be stung twice as much, and may even die trying to climb the tree. It seemed like hours. Spot was still positioned in the tree, howling at her painful stings, and trying to claw at the thing. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Fire was pushed to the ground by another cat! He tried to flop himself over, but the cat was much larger and had him pinned down. The cat was biting and kicking and scratching, and Fire could see blood on the ground. "SPOT! HELP!" He shouted, before having his mouth filled with his own clawed-off fur. Spot eventually jumped down, covered in stings and blisters. While Fire thought that this would make it almost impossible for Fire to defend themselves from the cat, it seemed almost as though the stings made her angrier. "GET OFF OF HIM, FOX DUNG!" She screeched, and dug her claws into the cat's back. Fire jumped up and hissed at the cat before joining in with Spot. Eventually, after taking every almost every patch of fur out of the strange cat's back, he sprung up and hissed at Spot and Fire. The cat was a large, lean cat with dark stripes and fur. His piercing yellow eyes sent a shiver down Fire's back. Upon catching his breath, he spat out, "You think.. I'm gonna.. Let you go.. Right now?" He then yowled, and two more cats slithered out of the bushes like snakes. A much smaller, dark gray tom with icy-blue eyes similar to Blue, and a sturdy tortoiseshell she-cat with orange-amber eyes stalked out with their hair on end. "This forest will belong to us! Nobody else!" The dark-striped cat announced before jumping on both Spot and Fire. Spot could have easily fought back, but the two sidekicks of the striped tom both jumped on her and had her clawed down like a mouse. The "leader" of the small group was raking into Fire like a freshly killed sparrow. "Are you going to kill us?!" Rusty wailed, sounding like a tiny kit. The cat roared in laughter and went down to bite Rusty in the neck. Fire closed his eyes in defeat when suddenly... ''BOOM!'' The thing from the tree came crashing down, honey and stringers flying everywhere. Spot grabbed Fire and bolted away into the safety of a hollowed out log, while the group of wild cats were engulfed by stings and sticky honey. Looking back up at the gigantic oak tree, Fire noticed a tabby light-gray cat standing at the top branch. ''Gray! ''Had it not been for Gray successfully knocking down the buzzing thing, Fire and Spot would've died! Looking back at Spot, she was already back on her feet, despite her deep wounds and stings. "Come on, Fire. Let's get back to the gorge." Chapter 3: Coming soon... If you like this story or have any critique, please comment so down below! :) =